To cope with the increasing demand for wireless data traffic after commercialization of 4G communication systems, active efforts are underway to develop enhanced 5G or pre-5G communication systems. As such, 5G or pre-5G communication systems are referred to as beyond 4G communication systems or post LTE systems.
To achieve high data rates, use of the extremely high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g. 60 GHz band) is expected in a 5G communication system. To reduce propagation path loss and to increase propagation distance in the mmWave band, use of various technologies such as beamforming, massive MIMO, full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming and large scale antenna are under discussion for 5G communication systems.
To enhance system networks, various technologies such as evolved or advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP) and interference cancellation are under development for 5G communication systems.
In addition, for 5G communication systems, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) are under development for advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are under development for advanced access technologies.
In an existing wireless communication system based on orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM), for phase error estimation in the frequency domain, the common phase error (CPE) affecting all OFDM subcarriers is estimated and corrected using a reference signal, and, for inter-carrier interference (ICI) reduction in the time domain, the phase error is estimated and corrected on a per-symbol basis using a cyclic prefix.
However, when the phase error rapidly changes in the symbol duration, phase error correction using a cyclic prefix may fail to significantly reduce the influence of inter-carrier interference. Particularly, in the case of a millimeter wave communication system, as the phase error occurs severely owing to characteristics of radio frequency integrated circuits (RFIC), phase error estimation on a per-symbol basis alone may fail to prevent performance degradation due to inter-carrier interference.